


Fun in the bedroom

by I_have_hella_nice_abbs



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_hella_nice_abbs/pseuds/I_have_hella_nice_abbs
Summary: Alec and clary have some late night fun in the bedroom





	Fun in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry

Clary smiled at Alec from where she was below him, and then whimpered slightly as a bolt of... Something raced up her midsection, it seemed it was getting hot in here. 

"do you yeild" said Alec. "I won't stop ticking you otherwise" 

"OK I yeild" she said back

"can we turn the heating down" Magnus said from the corner of the room "it's getting hot in here" 

"Of course" Alec said as he climbed off Clary, kissing his boyfriend as he went by. 

"I'm so glad I'm gay and in a relationship with magnus" Alec said

Suddenly from the closet, hoards of clalec fans poured out. 

"it's just a ship!" one screamed 

"you hate us because we're straight" another yelled

"who cares if there are millions of actually straight couples we can read porn of," they screamed together  
"we want a gay man to make out with someone he wouldn't be attracted to!" 

Unfortunately, with all the commotion. Alec, Clary and Magnus had been killed, crushed to death under the shippers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry
> 
> Edit: this was literally crack???? Why are y'all getting so offended???
> 
> Edit 2: it's a troll fic by the way, sorry clalec shippers
> 
> Edit 3: 1002 hits????? What the fuck how???


End file.
